My Birthday
by ryuzen azumi
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke pergi ke sebuah rumah yang dikatakan berhantu alias angker... apa yang mereka lakukan di sana? apakah mereka bertemu hantu?.....
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto………**

**Warning : don't like don't read….**

** Penuh ke GJan karena pala lagi error…………….**

**In my 11****th**** birthday**

**Hantu 23 juni**

"Aku takut……."kata seorang anak berambut pirang

"sudah, taka apa-apa, jangan jadi pengecut begitu"kata seorang anak berambut jabrik di depan si pirang.

"Sasuke…. ayo kita pulang saja"kata si anak berambut pirang ketakutan

"baiklah, tapi pulanglah sendiri, aku takkan menemanimu keluar"kata anak jabrik, sasuke. Mendengar kata-kata Sasuke Naruto diam dan tak berkomentar lagi. Perlahan-lahan mereka menyusuri koridor rumah yang konon dianggap berhantu itu.

(flash back)

"hei Naruto, kau tau tidak rumah kosong di pinggir desa itu?"Tanya Kiba saat jam kosong di kelas.

"uhm,.. iya, memangnya kenapa?"jawab Naruto acuh.

"di sana sering terlihat penampakan"kata Kiba dengan wajah horror.

"eh, penampakan? Yang seperti apa?"Tanya Naruto, wajanya mulai pucat.

"kakakku bilang dia pernah melihat seorang wanita bergaun putih yang menggendong bayi"kata Kiba, wajahnya makin horror

"eh, benarkah???"Tanya Naruto, wajahnya makin pucat

"mungkin itu Cuma ibu-ibu dari desa yang jalan-jalan"celetuk Sasuke

"eh tapi ayahku juga pernah melihat hal aneh di rumah kosong itu"kata Chouji yang tiba-tiba ikut ngobrol

"ceritakan"seru Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan

"suatu hari saat hujan badai, ayahku yang baru pulang dari menjalankan misi tidak sengaja lewat di depan rumah kosong itu,… lalu ia melihat cahaya aneh dari rumah kosong itu… cahaya lilin…"Chouji diam, ia menelan ludah"karena hujan yang makin deras, ayahku memutuskan untuk berteduh di rumah kosong itu…"kata Cauji

"ah, mungkin cuman penjaga rumah yang …""SHUUUUUUUUT!!!!"tariak Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan, Sasuke langsung diam dengan mulut manyun.

"lanjutkan"perintah Kiba.

"ayahku masuk ke dalam rumah kosong itu, lalu…"Chauji,Naruto, dan Kiba menelan ludah"tidak ada apa-apa"lanjut Chouji, Kiba dan Naruto Berhenti bernafas

"rumah itu memang kosong jadi pasti tak ada apa-apa"kata Sasuke memecahkan suasana

"diam kau Sasuke,lalu apa yang terjadi, Chouji?"kata Naruto, wajahnya pucat pasi

"ya, tidak ada apa-apa di rumah itu, tak ada apa-apa…. Bahkan lilin pun tak ada…"Kata Chouji mengakhiri cerita.

"sudah kubilangkan, di rumah itu pasti tak ada apa-apa"kata Sasuke.

"kalian ribut kenapa sih?"Tanya Ino yang tak sengaja mendengar perdebatan antar anak laki-laki itu.

"Ino, kau tau rumah kosong di pinggir desa itu kan?"Tanya Kiba.

"oh, rumah hantu 23 juni itu?"kata Ino asal.

"rumah hantu 23 juni?"Tanya Naruto.

"iya, katanya hantu-hantunya hanya muncul pada tanggal 23 juni"kata Ino menjelaskan.

"besok tanggal 23 juni kan?"Tanya Kiba, Naruto makin pucat pasi.

"hah, baiklah, besok aku akan kesana dan akan ku buktikan bahwa rumah itu tak berhantu"kata Sasuke menantang.

"tapi Sasuke"cegah Naruto.

"sudah… besok pasti ku buktikan"kata Sasuke yakin.

(flash back end)

"Sasuke, pulang saja yuk"ajak Naruto, wajahnya pucat pasi

"sudah kubilang, kalau kau takut, pulang saja sendiri, aku akan membuktikan cerita itu tidak benar"tegas Sasuke, lalu suara panci-panci yang jatuh membuat mereka tersentak kaget.

"apa itu tadi"bisik Naruto dengan suara gemetar

"mungkin kucing, ayo kita pastikan"ajak Sasuke, Naruto hanya mengekor di belakang Sasuke.

Mereka mengendap-endap ke dapur, sementara di dapur tampak sesosok laki-laki berjubah putih kumal yang mengobrak-abrik isi lemari.

"hantu…"bisik Naruto, wajahnya pucat pasi.

"bukan, kurasa dia perampok"bisik Sasuke.

"ayo pergi, kalau ketahuan, kita bisa dapat masalah"bisik Naruto sambil berbalik berniat lari, tapi belum sempat ia melangkahkan kakinya, Sasuke sudah maju di depan pintu seakan-akan menantang perampok itu.

"sasuke"pekik Naruto pelan

"hei kau, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"Tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin seperti biasa, di luar dugaan pria itu langsung menyerang Sasuke, Sasuke melompat mundur menghindari serangan tak terduga itu, lelaki tak dikenal itu mengacungkan golok besar yang tadinya bersandar di punggungnya dan menebaskanya sembarangan, Naruto dan Sasuke segera berlari menjauhi orang itu.

"sudah kubilang jangan buat gara-gara"kata Naruto sambil berlari mendahului Sasuke

"berisik"kata Sasuke, laki-laki itu masih saja mengibaskan goloknya sembarangan membuat goresan di dinding yang ia lalui.

"gawat, dia semakin dekat"pekik Naruto

"aku tau"Sasuke mempercepat gerakan kakinya, mereka berdua terus berlari sampai akhirnya terjebak di ujung lorong.

"jalan buntu"kata Sasuke. Laki-laki itu semakin mendekat goloknya yang besar mengacung di udara, siap menebas Naruto dan Sasuke. Sasuke mengambil kunai dari saku celananya dan menahan golok yang hendak menebasnya

"cari bantuan, aku akan menahannya"perintah Sasuke

"iya"kata Naruto, belum sempat ia melangkah pergi, bayangan putih melewatinya dengan kecepatan yang aneh, Naruto pucat pasi.

"cepat pergi"perintah Sasuke, dengan segala keberanian yang dimilikinya, Naruto berlari menjauh, ia sampai di sudut koridor ketika sebuah tubuh menghantamnya telak.

Naruto yang bertekat mencari bantuan segera bangkit, tapi niatnya untuk pergi tiba-tiba hilang saat dilihatnya tubuh Sasuke yang tergeletak tidak berdaya di sampingnya.

"Sasuke"teriak Naruto sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sasuke yang lemas. Tanpa Naruto sadari laki-laki tak dikenal itu sudah tinggal beberapa meter darinya.

"sial"teriak Naruto, ia segera memungut kunai Sasuke yang terjatuh di lantai, ia berlari kearah laki-laki yang masih mengibaskan goloknya sembarangan .

"menunduk"bisik seseorang, Naruto menunduk patuh dan berhasil menghindari golok itu, sekali lagi laki-laki itu mengibaskan goloknya untuk menebas Naruto

"lompat"bisik seseorang sekali lagi, dengan patuh, Naruto malompat menghindari sabetan golok yang ke dua, lelaki itu kesal dan menyerang Naruto membabi buta, sebuah serangan mengenai pipinya, derah segar menetes dari luka itu. Naruto mengelap darah itu dengan punggung tangannya. Naruto menggenggam kunainya erat-erat, ia bersiap menyerang

"jangan sekarang"bisik suara itu, Naruto menurut ia menunggu lelaki itu mendekat

…

"sekarang"bisik suara itu. Naruto menyerang lelaki itu dengan kunainya dan berhasil menusuk perutnya. Naruto mundur beberapa langkah, lelaki itu masih berdiri selama beberapa menit sampai akhirnya roboh dengan darah yang mengalir dari luka menganga di perutnya. Naruto jatuh terduduk. Sebuah tangan putih memegang pundaknya, Naruto menoleh.

"bagus sekali Naruto, aku… bangga padamu"kata sesosok bayangan pria berambut pirang dengan jubah putih lengan pendek, bagian bawah jubahnya yang bergambar kobaran api sedikit demi sedikit memudar, lelaki itu tersenyum dan di sampingnya muncul bayangan wanita berambut merah dengan gaun putih, wanita itu juga tersenyum. Bayangan wanita itu berlutut di depan Naruto dan menempelkan plester di pipi naruto yang terluka, naruto masih bingung lalu tiba-tiba, bayangan wanita itu memeluknya.

"selamat ulang tahun yang ke 11 Naruto"bisik wanita itu sebelum hilang seperti kabut. Naruto diam sejenak lalu memandang Sasuke yang terbaring lemah di sebelahnya, matanya berat lalu ia pun terbaring di sebelah sasuke .

….

Naruto terbaring di rumah sakit, di sebelanya Sasuke, Ino, Sakura, Kiba, dan Chouji berdiri mengitari kasur tempat naruto terbaring sambil memandangnya.

"Jadi kau berhasil mengalahkannya sendirian kan?"Tanya Sasuke, Naruto diam tak menjawab.

"Sasuke, jangan aneh-aneh, mana mungkin Naruto mengalahkannya, yang mengalahkannya pasti kau, jangan terlalu rendah diri Sasuke"kata Sakura.

"Naruto jawab aku"kata Sasuke dengan wajah serius

Sreee~g…….

Pintu kamar perawatan terbuka, seorang perawat muncul.

"kunjungannya sampai di sini dulu ya, Naruto harus istirahat"kata perawat itu ramah, anak-anak itu patuh dan segera menuju keluar sementara Sasuke masih berdiri di sebelah ranjang Naruto, meminta penjelasan. Tapi ia tak manolak saat perawat itu menuntunnya keluar.

"Sasuke"panggil Naruto, sasuke menoleh

"yang menolong kita itu,… hantu 23 juni"kata Naruto, Sasuke menatap Naruto lama sampai akhirnya berpaling pergi. Dari pintu itu muncul kakek-kakek dengan jubah kage.

"kakek hokage"kata Naruto lemah

"bagaiman keadaanmu?"Tanya hokage ketiga ramah

"lebih baik"jawab Naruto singkat

"oh, baiklah, Naruto, adakah yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?"Tanya hokage ketiga, Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan

"baikalah, daripada aku mengganggumu di sini, aku pergi saja…"kata hokage ketiga sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

"kakek hokage ketiga"panggil Naruto

"iya, ada apa"kata hokage ketiga sambil menoleh kearah Naruto

"tanggal berapa aku lahir?"Tanya Naruto, matanya menerawang ke langit-langit

"hm… kalau tidak salah tanggal 23 juni, ada apa?"kata hokage ke tiga balik bertanya.

"tidak apa-apa,… hanya saja, itu berarti kemarin itu hari ulang tahunku kan?"kata Naruto, matanya masih menerawang ke langit-langit kamar perawatan.

"oh, benar juga… selamat ulang tahun ya… wah, sepertinya aku jadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu"kata hokage ke tiga dengan wajah ramah.

"tidak juga"bisik Naruto pelan.

"kau mengatakan sesuatu Naruto?"Tanya hokage ke tiga heran.

"tidak, tidak ada apa-apa"kata Naruto.

"hm, ya sudah, kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, cepat sembuh"kata hokage ke tiga dengan muka ramah.

"hokage ketiga, ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kutanyakan"kata Naruto, kali ini ia menoleh dan memandang hokage ke tiga.

"ya, tanyakan saja"kata hokage ke tiga, ia berhenti tepat di depan pintu.

"rumah kosong di pinggir desa itu,… milik siapa?"tanya Naruto, hokage ketiga diam sejenak

"itu rumah hokage ke empat, istrinya dan…"kata hokage ketiga terhenti meninggalkan sebuah ucapan tak bersuara. Ia berlalu meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

"huh"desah naruto, ia menyentuh plester yang menutupi luka di pipinya dan kembali menerawang ke langit-langit kamar istirahatnya yang sepi.

"apa itu nyata?"bisiknya sambil mengelus plester di pipinya.

…

"bagaimana keadaan Naruto?"Tanya seorang pria berambut putih dengan muka tertutup masker.

"baik, tak ada masalah. Jangan khawatir Kakashi"jawab hokage ke tiga singkat.

"apa segel Kyubi tidak sengaja terlepas?"Tanya Kakashi, dari matanya terpancar kecemasan.

"tidak, sepertinya Naruto mengalahkannya dengan kekuatannya sendiri"jawab hokage ke tiga.

"huh, sulit dipercaya anak yang bodoh itu mengalahkan seorang ninja psikopat tingkat jounin sendirian"kata seorang pria berkacamata hitam bulat dengan nada meremehkan.

"jangan bicara sembarangan Ebisu"bentak seorang laki-laki muda dengan luka melintang di hidungnya.

"sudah cukup Iruka, yang pasti sekarang jangan sampai ninja berbahaya seperti itu berkeliaran lagi di desa kita"kata hokage ke tiga tenang sambil berjalan pergi.

"SIAP!!!"jawab semua ninja di ruangan itu.

…

"kau masih sering kemari ya?"kata hokage ke tiga mengagetkan Naruto yang berdiri di depannya sambil memandang rumah usang itu.

"kakek sedang apa di sini?"Tanya Naruto spontan.

"aku dengar dari Iruka, beberapa hari ini kau murung terus"kata hokage ketiga"apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi malam itu?sesuatu yang tak kau ceritakan pada kami?"sambungnya. Naruto hanya diam menunduk. Hokage ke tiga mendekatinya.

"kata-kata terakhir kakek saat di rumah sakit…"kata naruto memulai"apa itu benar?"sambung Naruto. Hokage ke tiga memandang Naruto yang masih menunduk.

"bagaimana menurutmu?"kata hokage ke tiga balik bertanya.

"kalau begitu, di mana dia? Apa dia mati bersama hokage ke empat?"Tanya naruto masih menunduk memandang rumput basah di bawah kakinya. Hokage ke tiga diam sejenak.

"dia masih di sini, di konoha"kata hokage ke tiga. Naruto memalingkan mukanya dari rerumputan basah.

"di mana?"Tanya Naruto. Hokage ke tiga kembali terdiam.

"di mana?"tanya naruto tak sabar.

"di suatu tempat di desa ini, suatu saat nanti kau akan mengetahuinya, pasti"kata hokage ke tiga meyakinkan. Ia menuntun naruto kembali ke desa sambil ngobrol dan sesekali terdengar cemoohan dari Naruto.

'suatu saat nanti, saat sudah waktunya, kau akan tau semuanya, tentang keluarga, orang tua, dan klanmu, … Naruto'bisik hokage ke tiga dalam hati.

THE END???

.

.

.

.

.

.

LANJUT? LANJUT?...............

OKE LAH KALO BEGITU…

………….LANJUT MANG…………..

BUT…..

MIND TO REVIW???

By : Ryuzen


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaime : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto tapi…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. cerita GJ ini milikku………………………**

**Warning : ibu kota lebih kejam dari ibu tiri, ibu tiri lebih kejam dari ibu kandung, tetapi……………………………………………………………………………………….. ibu kandung jauuuuu…h lebih iseng dan jail dari ibu-ibu lainnya…………………..**

**In my 18****th**** birthday…**

Seorang lelaki berambut pirang berdiri tegak memandang rumah usang di hadapannya, rumah yang terletak di pinggiran desa konohagakure itu sama sekali tak terawat. Rumput liar setinggi lutut bertebaran di halaman, tak terurus. Laki-laki itu, berusia sekitar 17-19 tahun, di pipi kanan dan kirinya terdapat 3 tanda goresan mirip seperti kumis kucing, memakai jubah putih sepanjang lutut berlengan pendek, di ujung bawah jubahnya terdapat motif kobaran api berwarna merah yang menutupi baju dalam berupa jump suit berwarna hitam, matanya yang sebiru safir mengamati tiap bagian rumah itu. Laki-laki itu membawa sebuah bungkusan kecil di tangan kanannya.

"sudah 7 tahun ya… tak kusangka rumah ini selamat dari penyerangan Pain 2 tahun lalu… syukurlah…"katanya pada diri sendiri. Ia melangkah mendekati pintu rumah kosong itu. Perlahan ia membuka pintunya.

"Keadaan yang masih persis sama dengan 7 tahun lalu"bisiknya lagi, ia menyusuri koridor sempit di sisi rumah itu, di sepanjang dindingnya tampak bekas goresan. Ia berhenti di ujung koridor memandangi lantainya yang sedikit rusak dan penuh noda kecoklatan darah yang telah kering bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Naruto menutup matanya, mengingat-ingat kejadian terakhir di rumah sakit, ucapan terakhir hokage ke tiga sebelum meninggalkannya sendiri di kamar istirahat..

"itu rumah hokage ke empat, istrinya dan putranya"kata-kata hokage ke tiga terbayang di benak Naruto, dulu, ia sering bolak-balik kantor hokage hanya untuk menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. "anak laki-laki hokage ke empat itu siapa?"kenangnya sementara hokage ke tiga hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum simpul atau bentakan bentakan agar Naruto segera menjauh darinya…

"ya, sekarang aku tau nasib anak laki-laki itu"kata Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Naruto"panggil seorang perempuan di belakangnya. Naruto langsung menoleh dengan kuda-kuda bertarung. Ia kembali berdiri santai begitu dilihatnya wanita berambut merah sepanjang pinggang dengan gaun putih.

"nona Kushina…"kata Naruto sopan sambil membungkuk. Kushina hanya heran, di wajahnya tersirat kekecewaan.

"apa yang anda lakukan di rumah saya, rokudaime?"Tanya Kushina sopan masih dengan wajah kecewa. Naruto berjalan pelan ke arah kushina. Mereka berpandangan lama… lalu Naruto memeluk Kushina.

"aku merindukan ibu…"bisik Naruto di telinga Kushina, sebutir air mata jatuh di pipi Naruto.

"ibu juga merindukanmu"bisik Nushina, air matanya menggenang di pelupuk matanya, ia berbalik memeluk Naruto. Tak lama kemudian Naruto melepaskan pelukan ibunya.

"ayah di mana?"Tanya Naruto. Kushina menggandeng tangan kiri Naruto membimbing Naruto menuju dapur rumah usang itu. Sementara di dapur, berbeda dengan bagian rumah lain yang usang, ruangan ini masih tampak terurus dengan cahaya lampu yang menyinari seluruh ruangan. Rak kayunya tampak masih baru, semua bagian ruang makan ini benar-benar bersih seperti baru pertama kali di bangun. Di salah satu tempat duduk di meja makan tampak seorang laki-laki berambut pirang, laki-laki itu seperti bunshin naruto, hanya saja tak ada guresan kumis kucing di kedua menyambut istri dan anaknya dengan senyum bahagia.

"ayah…"kata Naruto,"lama tak bertemu"lanjutnya.

"iya, bagaimana keadaanmu?"Tanya Minato santai.

"yah, sama seperti dulu… aku masih sedikit takut…"kata Naruto santai.

"takut kenapa?"Tanya Kushina, ia segera menempati kursi kosong di meja makan itu, Naruto segera menyusulnya.

"habisnya kalian hantu kan?"kata Naruto sambil menggeser sebuah kursi untuk tempatnya duduk. Minato dan kushina hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum bingung.

"jadi kau masih takut hantu? Bukannya kau sudah berhasil mengalahkan musuh musuh yang mengerikan? Mereka lebih mengerikan dan lebih berbahaya dari hantu kan?"Tanya Kushina panjang lebar.

"huh, itu berbeda… setidaknya mereka bisa di bunuh, hantu kan sudah mati, jadi tidak bisa di bunuh"jawab Naruto sambil meletakkan sebuah bungkusan kecilnya di meja makan.

"ada-ada saja… ngomong-ngomong, kau bawa apa?"Tanya Minato menunjuk bungkusan kecil yan di bawa Naruto. Naruto membukanya.

"ini mochi dan sake"kata Naruto menunjukkan isi bungkusan itu.

"wah sepertinya enak, tapi sayang kami tak bisa memakannya"kata Kushina sedikit kecewa.

"yah, kami akan menemanimu saja"kata Minato.

"oh iya, Naruto…"kushina memulai pembicaraan sementara naruto menjejalkan sebuah mochi ke mulutnya.

"Uhm? Adha apha ibhu?"Tanya Naruto dengan mulut penuh mochi(trans:ada apa ma?)

"selamat ulang tahun yang ke 18"kata Kushina dengan wajah penuh senyum. Sejenak Naruto menghentikan mulutnya yang mengunyah mochi dan langsung menelan mochinya bulat-bulat.

"ah, terimakasih ibu…"kata Naruto dengan wajah gembira.

"naruto…"panggil minato, sebuah kunai melesat ke arah Naruto, Naruto menangkapnya dengan mudah. Sebuah kunai berbentuk daun maple cabang tiga.

"itu milikku yang berharga"kata Minato.

"ah, kunai jikukan milik ayah… aku pernah mendapatkanya dari guru Kakashi"kata Naruto semangat.

"nah, karena ini kau dapatkan langsung dariku, jaga baik-baik…"kata Minato sambil tersenyum…

"yosh!!!akan ku jaga baik-baik…"kata Naruto menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

"naruto"panggil kushina sambil menyodorkan gelang kain lebar berwarna hitam.

"ah, ibu…. Terimakasih…."kata Naruto sambil memeluk ibunya. Ibunya hanya tersenyum bingung.

"oh, iya Naruto… bagaimana keadaan Kakashi?"tanya Minato sambil memperhatikan anaknya yang memasukkan sebuah mochi ke dalam mulutnya.

"hum?khakhashi sengshey? Dhia mbhaik bahik shajha"kata Naruto dengan mulut penuh(trans: oh, Kakashi sensei? Dia baik-baik saja)

"apa dia masih suka memakai masker?"Tanya Kushina menggebu-nggebu. Naruto menelan mochinya.

"yah, masih…"jawab Naruto santai.

"ah, aku penasaran dengan wajah di balik maskernya itu"kata Kushina sambil menghela nafas.

"bukannya ayah gurunya Kakashi sensei? Ayah pasti pernah melihatnya kan? Kenapa ibu tak minta ayah memberitahu ibu?"Tanya Naruto sambil menuangkan sake ke dalam cawan sake.

"percuma, ayahmu sudah berjanji tak akan memberitahukan wajah asli kakashi"kata Kushina sambil melirik kesal pada Minato, Minato hanya senyum-senyum takut.

"uhm… begitu…"kata Naruto memandangi ayah dan ibunya, ia meneguk sakenya.

"Naruto, kapan kau akan menikah?"Tanya Kushina tiba-tiba membuat Naruto menyemburkan sake yang belum sempat masuk ke tenggorokannya dengan di akhiri batuk-batuk dasyat.

"naruto, kalau minum hati-hati"kata Kushina penuh perhatian, Minato memandangi Naruto pelan-pelan.

"kapan kau akan melamarnya?"kata Minato tiba-tiba membuat Naruto yang sudah berhenti batuk kembali tersedak air liurnya sendiri.

"ayah, ibu,… jangan menanyakan hal yang memalukan seperti itu dengan nada santai begitu"kata Naruto sambil memegang tenggorokannya yang tercekat karna tersedak. Minato dan Kushina memandangi Naruto dengan serius.

"jawab pertanyaan kami"perintah Kushina dan Minato bersamaan. Naruto yang merasa di keroyok orang tuanya sendiri, menghela nafas panjang.

"sebenarnya tadi aku mau melamarnya"jawab Naruto pelan.

"Lalu?"Tanya Kushina tak sabaran. Minato memelototi anaknya sementara Naruto menunduk frustasi.

"tidak jadi"jawab Naruto singkat sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak merah dari sakunya membuat ibunya melotot.

"kenapa?"Tanya ibunya dengan nada sedikit frustasi. Minato segera menenangkan istrinya.

"habis… aku kan takut…"jawab Naruto, ia semakin menunduk, mukanya merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"apa apaan kau, kau mempermalukan nama hokage… masa' kau malu melamar seorang wanita,… mau di taruh di mana mukamu sebagai hokage?"teriak Kushina frustasi sambil mengguncang-ngguncang naruto yang sweat drop, Minato mencoba menenangkan Kushina dari belakang.

"Kushina sudah sudah…"kata Minato menenangkan.

"huh… malam ini juga, kau harus melamarnya"perintah Kushina sambil melepaskan pegangannya pada kerah Naruto, Naruto hanya mengangguk sweat drop.

"tuan hokage, anda di mana?"teriak seorang wanita dari luar rumah, Minato, Kushina dan Naruto langsung menoleh kea rah jendela.

"pucuk di cinta, ulam pun tiba… nah Naruto cepat lakukan…"perintah Kushina sambil menendang anak semata wayangnya keluar jendela. Minato memperhatikan tingkah laku istrinya yang tak beradap dengan over sweat drop.

"khukhukhu… ayo kita lihat"kata Kushina dengan senyum psycho bak giroro socho, Minato mendekati istrinya yang bersandar di dekat jendela dengan was-was…

di luar rumah…

"kya…."pekik wanita berambut indigo melihat rokudaime hokagenya jatuh begitu saja di hadapannya. Naruto yang jatuh dengan posisi nungging segera bangun sambil mengusap-usap dagunya yang sedikit lecet. Ia kaget begitu melihat wanita yang terpana kaget di hadapannya.

"Hi..Hinata, se…sedang apa k..kau di sini?"Tanya Naruto sedikit gagap.

"saya… mencari tuan hokage"kata hinata malu-malu.

"oh, maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir…"kata Naruto salah tingkah sambil menggaruk nggaruk rmbutnya yang tidak gatal.

"oh, ti…tidak apa-apa, se…sebaiknya kita se…segera kembali ke de…desa"kata Hinata tergagap, seperti biasanya. Hinata segera berbalik pergi tapi naruto menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"tunggu sebentar… ada yang ingin kutanyakan…"kata Naruto berusaha terdengar tegas tetapi yang terdengar hanya bisikan pelan yang sedikit bergetar. Hinata berbalik, wajahnya memerah.

"ehm,… i… i… iya…."kata Hinata tergagap, naruto berbalik menyembunyikan mukanya yang merah menahan malu sambil menyeret Hinata ke belakang rumah.

…..

Di belakang rumah usang milik yondaime hokage dan Kushina terdapat sebuah sungai kecil yang jernih, beberapa ekor kunang-kunang terbang membuat keadaan di sekeliling sungai tampak terang.

"Hinata, ehm,… sebenarnya…"kata Naruto gugup sambil merogoh sakunya. Sesaat Naruto panik ketika melihat sakunya kosong.

"ada apa tuan hokage?"Tanya hinata bingung melihat hokagenya salah tingkah.

"hah, tidak ada,…"kata Naruto panik, tiba-tiba sebuah kotak merah kecil menghantam kepala Naruto telak.

"adaw…"teriak Naruto.

"siapa di sana?"teriak Hinata dengan kuda-kuda siap menyerang.

"ah, Hinata…. Menurutmu ini bagaimana?"kata Haruto sambil memperlihatkan kotak kecilnya yang berisi cincin emas, hinata berbalik memandang kembali hokagenya.

"ah, indah sekali…"kata Hinata sambil mendekatkan jarinya untuk menyentuh cincin itu tapi ia segera menarik tangannya sambil menggeleng-nggeleng cepat,'tidak, ini tidak mungkin untukku,… Naruto pasti ingin memberikannya pada sakura'pikir hinata.

"ada apa?"Tanya Naruto heran melihat sikap Hinata.

"ah, tidak,… Sakura pasti menyukainya"kata Hinata, sebuah kekecawaan tersirat di wajahnya.

"Hinata…"kata-kata Naruto terhenti, ia berbalik memandang hutan di sampingnya.

"ada apa,…tuan hokage?"kata Hinata ia memasang kuda-kuda siap menyerang. Naruto berbalik memandang hinata lalu memegang bahu Hinata, menekannya agar duduk di rerumputan.

"tunggu di sini, jangan ke mana-mana… aku segera kembali…"perintah Naruto, hinata hanya mengangguk. Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang bersama kepulan asap. Hinata diam lalu menunggu hokagenya kembali sambil memandangi kunang-kunang yang beterbangan di pinggir sungai.

Di dalam hutan….

Naruto berdiri di semak-semak sambil menginjak dua orang shinobi yang kaget. Di kaki kanannya seorang laki-laki paruh baya berambut putih dengan masker menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Di mata kirinya tampak bekas luka melintang dan mata merah dengan 3 bola aneh menghiasi pupilnya. Di kaki kanannya seorang remaja, seusia dengan naruto, rambut hitamnya jabrik kedua bola matanya berwarna merah dengan 3 bola aneh yang sama seperti laki-laki paruh baya di sebelahnya… mereka berdua syok.

Tbc….


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Makasih kissing eke…(tabok bareng-bareng)**

** Haha… becanda, yang punya Naruto kan Masashi Kishimoto…**

**Warning : Beware of Naruto Uzumaki…**

**In my 18****th**** birthday…**

**(chap 2) Dasar tukang intip!!!!!**

Di dalam hutan….

Naruto berdiri di semak-semak sambil menginjak dua orang shinobi yang kaget. Di kaki kanannya seorang laki-laki paruh baya berambut putih dengan masker menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Di mata kirinya tampak bekas luka melintang dan mata merah dengan 3 bola aneh menghiasi pupilnya. Di kaki kanannya seorang remaja, seusia dengan naruto, rambut hitamnya jabrik kedua bola matanya berwarna merah dengan 3 bola aneh yang sama seperti laki-laki paruh baya di sebelahnya… mereka berdua syok.

(flash back)

"Kakashi,kalau begini terus kita tidak akan bisa menemukan tuan hokage…"kata seorang lelaki paruh baya berambut coklat dengan pupil berwarna putih, laki-laki berambut putih di sebelahnya mengangguk.

"Hiashi, gunakan byakugan dan cari tuan hokage"perintah Kakashi, Hiashi patuh dan segera mengeluarkan jurusnya.

"aku juga bantu"kata seorang lelaki remaja berambut coklat berpupil putih.

"aku juga"kata seorang anak perempuan dengan pupil putih.

"tolong ya, Neji, Hanabi…"kata Kakashi

Selama beberapa saat mereka diam.

"aku menemukannya"kata Hanabi.

"tunjukkan arahnya"kata Kakashi. Hanabi segera melesat diikuti ke-empat laki-laki di belakangnya. Tak lama kemudian seorang lelaki remaja berambut jabrik mengikuti mereka.

"apa sudah ketemu?"tanyanya.

"Sasuke… ya sudah ditemukan"kata Kakashi, mereka mempercepat langkahnya menuju tempat Naruto berada. Tinggal beberapa meter mereka sampai pada naruto tapi Kakashi dan Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menarik para Hyuuga ke semak-semak.

"apa-ap..ehm..em.."kata-kata Neji terhenti karna di bungkam Sasuke.

"jangan berisik"bisik Sasuke pelan sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto dan Hinata. Neji diam dan mengambil tempat yang nyaman di sebelah kiri Sasuke sambil mengamati hokage dan nona mudanya yang berdiri di pinggir sungai. Neji menoleh ke kanan, di lihatnya Ten-Ten, Sakura, Ino, dan Temari yang tiarap di semak-semak lain beberapa meter dari mereka.

"sepertinya akan seru"kata Sasuke dengan senyum jahil, ia segera mengaktifkan sharingannya.

"yah… sepertinya begitu"kata Kakashi yang berada di sebelah kanan Sasuke sambil mengaktifkan sharingannya. Hanabi, Hiashi, dan Neji juga mengaktifkan byakugan mereka masing-masing.

Belum lama mereka mengamati, hokage mereka seperti memaksa Hinata duduk dan…

(flash back end)

"Kakashi-sensei… Sasuke…"kata naruto dengan penekanan pada tiap nama yang di sebutkannya. Dua laki-laki di bawahnya memandang takut sang hokage muda dengan tampang horror. Hiashi, Hanabi dan Neji pucat pasi melihat hokagenya yang murah senyum itu murka.

"t…tu…tuan… ho.. ka..ge…"kata Kakashi dan Sasuke gagap bersamaan.

"apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"tanya Naruto dengan penekanan penuh pada tiap katanya matanya melotot dan mulai berubah warna menjadi merah, taringnya semakin memanjang dan cakra Kyubi merembes keluar dari tubuhnya membentuk siluman rubah berekor satu. Naruto mengacungkan kedua tangannya yang menggenggam kunai pada leher Kakashi dan Sasuke.

"kurasa, hari ini Kyubi akan senang"kata Naruto sambil berjongkok dan menempelkan ujung kunainya pada leher Kakashi dan Sasuke, kunainya menggores kain masker Kakashi dan membuat luka di lehernya, darah menetes di ujung kunai Naruto. Naruto menarik kunainya dari leher Kakashi dan menjilat noda darah di ujung kunainya.

"oh, sepertinya Kyubi senang sekali"kata Naruto sambil menyunggingkan senyum mengerikan. Tiba-tiba Sasuke dan Kakashi hilang dalam kepulan asap digantikan sebuah batang kayu tak bersalah.

"huh kawarimi… mereka kabur…"kata Naruto santai, cakra Kyubi mulai hilang dari sekeliling tubuhnya. Hiashi, Neji dan Hanabi semakin pucat pasi, keringat dingin mengalir di kening mereka. Perlahan-lahan, mereka bergerak mundur.

"kalian…"kata Naruto sambil berbalik, ke tiga Hyuuga itu berhenti bergerak, wajah mereka sepucat hantu.

"aku punya hukuman khusus untuk kalian karena sudah mengendap-endap di belakang hokage…"kata Naruto dengan senyum psycho.

"ampun…"bisik Neji.

"ah, Nar… oh, tuan hokage…"teriak seseorang dari dalam hutan. Seorang anak berpakaian serba hijau dengan rompi chuunin dan rambut nge-bob ala changcuters.

"wah Lee, kebetulan sekali…"kata Naruto sambil melambai ke arah salah seorang bawahannya itu.

"ada apa tuan hokage? Lho, Neji, Hanabi, tuan Hiashi…"kata Rock Lee sambil memandangi para Hyuuga yang pucat pasi."kalian seperti baru saja melihat hantu…"sambung Lee

"eh, Lee…"kata-kata Neji terhenti begitu mendapat pelototan sang hokage.

"Lee, sepertinya mereka kurang olahraga, bisa tolong awasi mereka? Beberapa hari ini sepertinya mereka kurang latihan"kata Naruto dengan senyum ramah pada Lee.

"tapi, ini kan sudah malam"kata Lee heran.

"tak apa-apa, aku ingin mereka bisa sekuat dirimu."kata Naruto ramah. Mendengar pujian dari Naruto, Lee langsung hormat ala tentara.

"baik, lalu porsi latihannya?"Tanya Lee dengan berapi-api.

"yah, seperti latihanmu yang biasanya"kata Naruto sambil memandang para Hyuuga dengan tampang psycho. Para Hyuuga makin pucat pasi.

"baiklah, ayo"teriak Lee penuh semangat.

"tunggu, Lee…"panggil Naruto.

"ya?"Lee kembali menoleh pada hokagenya. Naruto berbalik dan memandang sekelilingnya.

"Ino, Sakura, Ten-Ten, Temari…"panggil Naruto. Para cewek itu langsung berdiri dari semak-semak tempat mereka bersembunyi.

"hahaha… tuan hokage…"sapa Sakura dengan tawa garing.

"tolong jangan hukum ka…"kata-kata Sakura terhenti karna serangan pelototan sang hokage.

"Lee… tuan hokage…"panggil seorang pria paruh baya yang berpakain dan bergaya rambut seperti Lee.

"guru Gay"seru Lee.

"tuan hokage akhirnya anda ditemukan"kata Gay sambil membungkuk hormat.

"guru Gay, aku ada misi untukmu"kata Naruto.

"tuan hokage tolong jangan panggil saya dengan sebutan guru"kata Gay tersipu.

"ah, lebih enak di panggil begitu"kata Naruto.

"oh, anda mau memberi saya misi apa?"Tanya Gay serius.

"ehm, begini… tolong cari Kakashi-sensei dan Sasuke, jika sudah di temukan ikat bereka dan gantung terbalik di patung para kage mengerti?"kata Naruto.

"boleh saja sih, tapi ken…""kalau guru bisa melakukannya, akan kuakui bahwa guru Gay lebih hebat dari guru Kakashi"potong Naruto dengan senyum terkembang.

"baiklah…"teriak Gay dengan penuh semangat.

SRAK!!!

Suara daun yang bergesekan mengagetkan semua orang, kecuali Naruto.

"nah, guru Gay, sepertinya mangsamu baru saja kabur"kata Naruto santai.

"baiklah, tuan hokage, saya pergi dulu…"kata Gay, ia segera pergi.

"nah, untuk kalian…"belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya, semua orang(kecuali Naruto dan Lee) sudah berlari.

"kami akan latihan saja"teriak Ino dari kejauhan meninggalkan Naruto dan Lee.

"lee, dampingi mereka"perintah Naruto lembut.

"baik, tuan hokage, saya permisi dulu…"pamit Lee. Ia segera menyusul para rombongan lari marathon itu.

"huh, pengganggu…"kata Naruto santai.

Naruto segera kembali ke pinggir sungai.

"tuan hokage, apa ada masalah?"Tanya Hinata cemas.

"tidak apa, hanya…"kata-kata Naruto terhenti… ia menjauh beberapa langkah dari hinata dan melakukan kuchiyose no jutsu. Di hadapan Naruto berdiri seekor kucing berwarna putih berekor dua.

"Kirara…"sapa Naruto. Kucing itu mengeong.

"tuan hokage sebenarnya…""srak"suara gesekan pohon mengagetkan Hinata, di hadapan Naruto muncul anjing sebesar singa dengan penunggangnya, seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat dengan symbol seperti taring merah di kedua pipinya.

"Kiba, Akamaru"sapa Naruto, Kiba diam terpana sementara Akamaru menyalak marah pada Kirara.

"kirara, bermainlah dengan Akamaru"kata Naruto sambil mengusap kening kirara. Seketika itu Kirara diselubungi api biru dan berubah menjari kucing besar. Kirara menyalak pada Akamaru, membuat si anjing lari terbirit birit membawa tuannya.

"ah, langsung pergi"kata Naruto sedikit kecewa"yah, maaf merepotkanmu kirara, kembalilah"kata Naruto dan Kirara menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"tuan hokage, sebenarnya ada apa?"Tanya Hinata bingungung.

"ah, tidak apa-apa…"Naruto berhenti bicara dan kembali memandang berkeliling.

"Shino, bawa serta serangga-seranggamu pergi atau ku rendam kau dalam cairan insektisida selama 1 minggu penuh"kata Naruto dengan nada santai. Terdengar suara dedaunan yang bergesek dan beberapa serangga terlihat berkumpul di udara dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata.

Naruto kembali memandang Hinata yang heran melihat hokagenya.

"hinata, aku…"sekali lagi kata-kata Naruto terhenti. Ia mendongak ke atas.

"tuan kaze kage, tidak baik mengawasi kage lain diam-diam…"kata Naruto sambil memandang sebuah bola mata dengan pupil berwarna hijau. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Lalu bola mata itu hancur menjadi serpihan pasir dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata. Naruto menghela nafas panjang lalu kembali memandang Hinata.

"ah, terlalu banyak yang mengganggu…."kata Naruto frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"tuan hokage…"Naruto menempelkan teunjuknya di bibir hinata menghentikan kata-kata gadis berambut indigo itu. Hinata tersipu.

"begini, sebenarnya, hinata… ehm…. Anu… sebenarnya…."kata Naruto sambil salah tingkah.

"aduh… ah…. Hinata, maukah kau menikah denganku?"kata Naruto pada akhirnya dengan muka frustasi-serius. Hinata terbengong. Ia menelan ludah.

"i…i…iya"bisik Hinata sambil tersipu-sipu. Perlahan tapi pasti, senyum naruto terkembang, Naruto langsung memeluk Hinata, membuat gadis itu pingsan di pelukannya.

"wah, aku senang sekali…."teriak Naruto, ia kembali memandang Hinata tapi gadis itu sudah pingsan di pelukannya.

"ah, kenapa pingsan lagi?"teriak naruto bingung sambil menggotong hinata. Sejenak Naruto terdiam melihat lekuk tubuh hinata.

"wah, kalau begini aku jadi tak bisa menggendongnya tanpa berbuat apa-apa…"kata Naruto dengan senyum jail…

Naruto mendekatkan mukanya pada Hinata dan mencium bibir Hinata. Hinata tebangun tepat saat bibir mereka berdua bersentuhan. Mukanya memerah tapi ia tak pingsan. Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan melihat Hinata yang sudah bangun dengan muka merah…

"ah, ma…a…af… aku"kata Naruto panik. Hinata diam memandangi naruto.

"tak apa…"kata Hinata pelan, ia tersipu…

Sementara di jendela rumah kosong itu minato dan kushina memandangi putra semata wayang mereka dengan senyum bahagia. Mereka berbalik dan bersiap pergi ketika naruto berteriak.

"AYAH…IBU… DATANGLAH KE ACARA PERNIKAHANKU!!!"teriak Naruto dari luar, Minato dan Kushina hanya tersenyum dan lenyap bagai kabut.

THE END???

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terusin ga' ya? Temen bilang terusin… tapi… rasanya enggan mau nerusin…

Lagian otak udah batas skaratul maut… tapi…. Rasanya saying kalo mau terusin…

.

.

Ah… … MIND TO REVIW?????

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

By: Ryuzen


End file.
